Unfinished Affairs
by Eternity Is An Open Door
Summary: Hirato witness a conversation between Akari and Uro. What is this 'long, tangled string' that connects one to the other? A/N: Yaoi / Slightly AU


Some of you may remember a fic published, maybe, a year ago of the same plot and title written by Jar of Yaoi...well that's me! I'm gomen it has been so long! I wanted to continue Unfinished Affairs but I forgot my e-mail and my password on my other account so I decided to publish it here. I have no way of proving my identity, but what I can tell you however is that I was in contact with another fanfic writer on here via tumblr, they got me hooked on Hirato/Akari.

Anyway enjoy chapter 1. It's basically the one, but re-written. Chapter 2 + 3 is coming shortly.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been…" a taunting pause, "...dear friend?"<p>

Akari frowned at the past reference, a tragic one he desperately wanted to forget, as he slipped his hand inside his lab coat pocket while his opaline orbs diverted elsewhere. "I see you're behind Azana's betrayal." Although his tone revealed no sincere disappointment; he felt it, truly so. "How have you been?" A casual, if not nonchalant, question as if Circus were not at all attacking the mansion.

Allowing the faintest smile to grace his features, Uro tilted his head to one side as he gave an old friend a teasing glance, "So cold. What happened to Azana is nothing more than what he has brought upon himself. I simply...gave him a little assistance." The ginger's condescending response earned a low growl from the Circus' SSS doctor, though this only lured but a little chuckle from the former. "Easy there tiger. You know it hurts me when you look at me like that…" Uro took a silent note of the look of surprise which crossed Akari's face. Those pair of opals used to gaze at him with such kindness and enough adoration to haunt him in his dreams. But like many things in the world; something so little as friendship could be enticed to change so easily. "I've been well." His tone shifted to that of a cold one in an attempt to conceal his nostalgia, though to no avail for he was sure enough his eyes unveiled enough. "Though your charming friends are somewhat determined to change that." What he succeeded with, however, was the dripping of sarcasm in every word he later spoke.

A long silence settled between the two adults, one knowing the other must be thinking back to the time when a bond made of childhood promises meant everything.

"I have nothing more to say. Excuse me." The doctor's icy tone slashed through their reminisce like a blade as his form swiftly spun around to turn his back on the other male, hiding his face distorted by the pain of the past.

"I'll see you again Akari." was the last thing the blond heard of the other male, but his hastiness failed to hear the following words which would later prove crucial…

"I'll make sure of it."

Little did they know a certain circus captain watched them from above, one which would play an equal part in the human chess that was about to unfold. While Hirato couldn't make comprehension from the conversation he witnessed between Akari and Uro, he didn't, or rather couldn't, miss the look of contempt attached to a long, tangled string that somewhat links one to the other. Questions naturally began to speed through his head like a stream; how did they know each other?

A few days passed since his encounter with Uro, Akari found himself seated at the Round Table discussing the recent events, but perhaps 'discussing' wasn't the right word for it as he merely sat there in silence while the rest babbled on about the same information. Though he was in no position to judge as he, himself, repeatedly allowed himself to think of Uro. For many years, the ginger haired male has not entered his mind, he couldn't let himself think of him or no doubt his resolve would have wavered back then - and yet after a simple exchange of insincere greetings the other male managed to invade his every thoughts despite his solid effort to do otherwise.

"What are your thoughts on this, Akari?" Bizante turned to his subordinate for guidance, but the several seconds of ignorance made him raise his voice, "Akari!"

Embarrassed by his blunder, rarely made however, the blonde stood up straight and bowed to his senior, "P-Pardon me…" Though his eyes stayed low, he didn't miss the pitiful looks thrown his way by his colleagues...damn them.

As if to demean the younger male even more, Bizante sighed loudly with pure disappointment, his hologram displaying the shake of his head. "This is no petty matter! Pay attention! What are your thoughts on this?"

With his head still gazing down, his eyes widened. Thoughts on what? He had been too busy thinking about Uro that the meeting happening around him simply didn't exist for a moment too long. Akari discreetly looked over to Hirato, who sneaked his hand under the table and began sending the former sign language signals. Thankful, Akari smiled softly at the other before raising his head. "Traitors must be eradicated." was his simple reply, which earned him wide eyes from his colleagues. But his words had more meanings than he let on. "I'll leave it in the capable hands of the first captain." Hirato was the last person he wanted to deal with this. No matter what, Hirato must never meet with Uro. It simply cannot happen.

"That is reasonable. Very well, this case shall be in the hands of Tsukitachi. You three are dismissed." Those were the last words they heard before the hologram screen switched off. Much to Akari's relief.

WIthout warning, the redhead literally jumped at Akari. "Ne, Arigatou Akari-chan! I didn't know you had so much trust in me!" He grinned, comically rubbing his cheeks against the older male before he was coldly pushed aside.

"Please refrain from invading my personal space." As usual, the doctor's tone was cold and stern.

Pouting, Tsukitachi huffed and puffed for a second before sighing in defeat. "Well at least that's over. Man, these meetings can get really boring." He remarked while scratching the back of his head - very well aware of Akari's earlier moment of stupefied daze.

"It can't be helped." Akari stated in response before making his way towards the exit.

"Ne Akari-chan, shall we have tea together?" The redhead offered, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Shifting around, he found Hirato silently shaking his head at him.

"I believe Akari-sensei needs to be alone." He spoke softly.

Tsukitachi caught his drift, but that's precisely why he wanted to distract the older male tonight. Akari was obviously upset about Azana, and perhaps he blames himself for his betrayal. After all, he took care of that boy. Not to mention one of the reason of Azana's betrayal was due to his inferiority complex towards Akari. "I pity him." He mumbled. The doctor was in quite a predicament. Not only was he the emotionless, 'cold-hearted' doctor of the Research Tower but he was also an SSS-ranked personnel. Naturally, Azana's treacherous act against him makes him an enemy of circus, and being part of that organization makes him Akari's enemy as well. But knowing the latter, he's probably at war with himself.

Meanwhile, later that evening at the Research Tower, Akari buried himself in his work. The watch around his wrist read 2:30 AM in the morning, and yet he was still awake. Though he knew exhaustion will catch up to him later. Ever since Smoky Mansion, his conversation with Uro has been invading his thoughts and influencing his mannerism. Memories, feelings, and guilt came all rushing back to him. Sighing deeply, the doctor dropped his pen on the desk on top of his paperwork before leaning back on the chair. '_You are a person who protects life. I am a person who takes life away.' _He remembered Hirato once said that to him...and he couldn't have been more wrong. Akari closed his eyes, giving in to the nostalgia he was suddenly feeling before slowly drifting off to sleep...

* * *

><p>If you still don't believe me I can show you a screenshot of chapter 2's original file and the date it was last edited, which was June 2013 *drown self*<p> 


End file.
